


Sweeney Todd - Refictionalization

by qxzenith



Series: Refics and Wall Emergencies - The Wall Will Fall [2]
Category: Sweeney Todd (2007), The Wall Will Fall
Genre: Gen, TWWF, The Wall Will Fall - Freeform, The power of friendship, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qxzenith/pseuds/qxzenith
Summary: In the fall and winter of 2012, the TVTropes team behind Echo Chamber ran an incredible ARG (Alternate Reality Game) called The Wall Will Fall. The premise of the game was that the Fourth Wall between fiction and reality was fracturing, and needed to be repaired as fictional characters fell through into our world. Part of the game mechanic was the writing of fanfiction, involving specific characters, settings, and tropes, to return the characters in question to fiction.This series consists of the pieces I wrote for these events, although only three of my attempts were chosen as canon in the game.This poem was chosen as canon. The criteria was that it had to include Sweeney Todd in his original setting, involving the trope The Power of Friendship. Additional note: neither at the time of writing, nor now, have I ever actually seen Sweeney Todd.
Relationships: Lucy Barker/Sweeney Todd
Series: Refics and Wall Emergencies - The Wall Will Fall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721554
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Sweeney Todd - Refictionalization

**Author's Note:**

> In the fall and winter of 2012, the TVTropes team behind Echo Chamber ran an incredible ARG (Alternate Reality Game) called The Wall Will Fall. The premise of the game was that the Fourth Wall between fiction and reality was fracturing, and needed to be repaired as fictional characters fell through into our world. Part of the game mechanic was the writing of fanfiction, involving specific characters, settings, and tropes, to return the characters in question to fiction.
> 
> This series consists of the pieces I wrote for these events, although only three of my attempts were chosen as canon in the game. 
> 
> This poem was chosen as canon. The criteria was that it had to include Sweeney Todd in his original setting, involving the trope The Power of Friendship. Additional note: neither at the time of writing, nor now, have I ever actually seen Sweeney Todd.

Back in London

back

back from where?

vague and fading memory

of somewhere else

matters little

back

on rustling bustling city streets

the smell

the sounds

a beggar woman

scarf tied tight around her head

against the cold

"Don't I know you, Mister?"

you don't know me

who could know me?

a cold stare

icy glare

and then move on

a step away from her

two, three

pause

a memory

of friends who would have given something

to the beggar woman

even beggars need to eat

friends who cared about the poor

the animals

the plants

and protesting

that was another world.

continuing on

two steps, three, four

another memory assaults his mind

a magic box with words that he could read

that must have been a different world

don't I know you, mister?

a magic box with words that said

that Lucy was not dead

another world, another life

words that said he killed her

that he would

the beggar's face arises in his mind

again

his friends would have gone back

to ease her plight

don't I know you?

the beggar woman's face

words in a magic box might not be true

he turns around

two steps, three, four, five

Lucy's face immortal in his mind

a shawl wrapped close around her head

against the cold

don't I know you?

the magic of another world

can save the souls of this one

another step

another

beggar woman walking through the crowd

he takes her by the hand

I know you

"Lucy?"

his blue eyes find her hazel ones

now wet with unshed tears

the weight of memories and years

all melt away

"Ben."


End file.
